Gardenia Silent Love
by Rachel-chan XOXOX
Summary: Each flower represents something. Maka likes Kid and she decides to give him a Gardenia. The gardenia means "I love you in secret." She gives him the white flower and wakes up to a special surprise outside of her apartment door the next day. KidxMaka fluffy


A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this short fluffy FF! Now onward with the story!

* * *

The sun was setting and they sky was filled with gray clouds. They passed by so slowly. I sat down on the top step of steps that lead from the school. Everyone was long gone by now. It's 8 and the only people in the whole building was Kid and Lord Death.

I'm waiting patiently for Kid to come out so I can give him the flower that I hold in my hands.

Did you know that all flowers have meaning? I do.

* * *

_I twirled the flower around with my fingers._

_It's a Gardenia flower._

_You see, all flowers have a meaning._

_The gardenia's meaning is..._

_"I love you in secret..."_

_It's a beautiful flower, but also a tragic one._

_Some people feel like they can't confess their love._

_..._

_I can't._

_The reason I hold this flower, is because I can't._

_I can't confess my love._

_I fear rejection._

_The thought of rejection terrifies me._

_How could I go on if he didn't return my feelings?_

_I've always been brave and strong-minded._

_Now, I'm scarred._

_Men have ruined my whole life._

_I can't trust them..._

_Until now._

_I met a young man._

_He is very kind and handsome._

_Prim and proper._

_His jet-black hair..._

_His golden eyes..._

_His pale skin..._

_He is Death's son._

* * *

"Good evening Maka." I was snapped out of my thoughts by a caring and sweet voice. I looked up to see... him.

"Oh... g-good morning Kid." I sighed. He frowned and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright? You have seemed sad lately... I'm worried about you." He said, sitting down next to me.

"I-I'm fine..." I stuttered.

"No you're not. You can tell me anything, you know?" He sighed in fustration. He took notice to the white flower in my hands. He lightly took the bottom of my hands. I blushed and gasped slightly from his sudden movement. He brought my hands up to his face gentley. He smelled the gardenia that I held in my hands. He smiled and removed his hands from mine, "I love the smell of gardenias. Such a beautiful and fragrant flower."

"Yes..." I gulped, nervously.

"All flowers have meaning. Do you know what the gardenia's meaning is? I don't know what it is." He said. I nodded shyly. I handed him the white flower.

"You can have it. I was going to give it to you anyway." I didn't look in to his eyes. He picked the flower from my small hands.

"Thank you Maka. That is very sweet of you." He gingerly placed his hand on mine. I blushed from the conact. His hands are so warm...

"You're welcome Kid." I said, standing up as he did.

"It's late, would you like me to walk you home?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." I smiled. I started to walk down the steps. I looked back and he was gone. I walked home in scilence. My head kept spinning from the thoughts of my crush. I felt dizzy.

I felt happy that I made it home without passing out. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep...

I woke up due to the light coming through the curtians. I slid out of bed and yawned. I heard my doorbell ring. I went to go get it because Soul could sleep through a hurricane. I opened the front door.

"Hel-" I was scilenced when I saw no one. I leaned out and looked in both directions but there was no one. I almost stepped on something. It was a small yellow flower with a tag. I picked it up.

The tag read : _~Kid_

* * *

_The flower was a daffodil._

_What does a daffodil represent, you ask?_

_It means..._

_Affection is returned._

* * *

I smiled to myself and held the flower close to my heart. I walked back inside of my apartment. I put the yellow flower in a vase and filled it with water. I looked out my kitchen window and saw how sunny it was today. There were kids laughing and playing in the streets and the flower stand was out agian. I couldn't help but blush at how this turned out. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my purse. I walked down the street to the florist.

"May I help you?" The florist asked. I nodded.

"Do you have any Phlox?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She grabbed a stem of the lavender colored flowers. She handed them to me. "How much?"

"$1.25 please." I handed her the money and started on my way to Kid's house. Kid didn't live that far away from me. He actually lived four blocks away.

Before I knew it, I reached my destination.

I took in a deep breath when I stood before his mansion. I rung the door bell.

"Hello?" I was glad to see that Kid was the one to answer it. He smiled, "Did you get the flower?"

I nodded and handed him the small flowers. He took them gingerly from my hands.

"Thank you Maka." He chuckled, "Now I'm going to have to research what phlox means?"

I laughed along with him.

* * *

_Flowers have special meanings to them._

_Some happy and some tragic._

_The Phlox flower..._

_What does it mean?_

_Our souls are united._

* * *

A/N: Aww! I am so pround of myself for this! I hope you guys liked it too!

I saw that carnations mean, "You dissapoint me."

I cracked up when I read that!


End file.
